Can I trust you?
by HopeJunko
Summary: There was an error with 2 participants and the mastermind had to improvise. How does this affect the overall game? Who will be killed this time? And who will be the killers? You can find out now! In the first ever killing game with partners!
1. Prologue

Something went wrong. The mastermind looked at the computer screen.

And the message "ERROR!" was blinking red on the screen.

The puppet master worriedly looked at all the characters and their personality stats and soon knew what was wrong.

For two participants some traits of their original selves couldn't be fully rewritten.

One of them had an extremely big crush on another participant. This didn't bother her that much on its own but there was something else that came with these feelings, trust. He was supposed to be as untrusting as possible…

That's not good.

What's even worse is that for the second person that couldn't be fully rewritten the personality parts that remained couldn't be identified. The puppet master only knew that he wouldn't be able to act according to the script that was so perfectly written by them.

If the antagonist and the protagonist wouldn't stick to the story, then what should the puppet master do? The new season would start soon and the mastermind quickly had to think of something in order to fix this mess. They couldn't disappoint team danganronpa after all.

The puppet master thought long about it but, then when they were almost consumed by that pitch-black despair they dreamed about every night, there was an idea.

What if the protagonist and the antagonist would join forces and form an even greater protagonist?

While the puppet master wouldn't be able to stick to the script the results would certainly be interesting.

The ideas kept coming and coming until the perfect plan was found. It would not only be entertaining for the mastermind themselves to observe this situation, but the audience would certainly be amused as well since this will be the first time this happened in Danganronpa.

When the mastermind thought harder about it they realized that this could even spur on the killing game! Being absolutely amazed by this idea the puppet master started to prepare for the new season without waiting a second.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up and...I couldn't see anything. Where am I?

I stretched my hand forward and I felt something hard. It feels like metal… Being desperate to escape this darkness I started banging on this metal as hard as I could until-

"Ugh!" I fell out of a locker... It hurts!...But really, where am I?

I lift my head and immediately analysed my surroundings. The room I fell into seems like a normal school except, there's grass on the floor and the windows are closed off too. This is too surreal. While trying to process this situation I suddenly notice a presence in this room and jumped up to my feet. "Uaaah!"

"Hey!" a girl my age replied "Don't scream at me as if I'm an ugly monster or something! That's rude!"

I had to apologize immediately, this is so embarrassing. How did I not notice her before?

"I'm sorry too, okay? I just have no idea about what's going on" the mysterious girl responded. She kept talking to me, told me to calm down and recommended me some music by a composer named Erik Satie or something.

She was actually quite pretty. She had blonde hair decorated with music note accessories in it and was dressed in a pink sweater with a matching skirt. But, before we could continue to talk weird bear plushes appeared out of nowhere and asked us some strange questions that didn't even make sense. Well anyway, after they finally left we introduced ourselves properly.

Her Name was Kaede Akamatsu and she's known as the ultimate pianist. Akamatsu-san told me that her interest in pianos already began when she had been a baby and that her greatest joy is seeing the smiles of her audience after they heard her music. After hearing how amazing her talent was I felt even worse about mine.

The only thing my talent is good for is revealing the truth.

While most people would think about the truth as a positive thing, I as a detective don't think this is so true. Sure, I actually had a lot of fun at first, especially when searching for the lost pet crocodile of my former classmate but, only at the beginning.

When my uncle found out about this he asked me if I would like to help him out in his detective office and since then I would usually tag along when he was searching for clues. Me and my uncle had customers that were overjoyed when for example we told them we found their lost pet. Before I realized, I did most of the work in those cases and I became obsessed over knowing every possible detail. But one day my uncle suggested to me that I take on a case alone.

I had to find the lost cat of an older woman. At first, I thought it would be too easy. I soon found out this wasn't the case though. There were barely any clues, but I still found out what happened.

When I told the woman, I found her cat she had a sparkle in her eyes, but that soon faded when I continued. I told her the whole truth about her cat.

I told her in exact detail how her cat died and where I found it's remains. I was so proud of myself back then for figuring everything out and rambled on without even noticing the woman's face becoming more and more disgusted of me. When I finished she screamed at me at how I kept a smile while her heart was about to break and how I could just explain everything in gross details like a psychopath.

Not knowing what to do I ran out of the room and told my uncle what happened. He looked at me weirdly and then immediately went out and apologized on my behalf. I was 10 back then, I didn't know better.

Later my uncle told me that I did an amazing job figuring everything out but that I should just say the pet is dead or do as he does and tell the customers that I couldn't find out it's whereabouts.

I asked him why I shouldn't tell the truth when I knew it and he said that that it's often better to not know the full truth and that sometimes it's even better to tell a lie to make another person feel better. So, in order to do that, I began lying.

Years after that I got my first real case. A murder.

I solved the case like a piece of cake. I didn't hold myself back this time and honestly I was reliefed when I could just tell the whole truth without having to lie or twist it around.

But, when the culprit was dragged into the police car, I didn't expect to see the disgust in his eyes as he looked at me, there was even more disgust than in the face of the woman that gave me nightmares back then.

I didn't know how I earned that hateful look he gave me until later, after my uncle told me that this case was connected to an older case uncovered by another detective agency.

This murderer took revenge on the man that drove his loved ones to commit suicide. Even though I uncovered the truth I felt so guilty and from this day onwards I just couldn't look people directly in the eyes anymore and started wearing my cap. I would never tell this to anyone though.

We finished our conversation and headed out of the room to search for other people or clues that reveal our current location.

First we met a peculiar girl that didn't respond until Kaede took my hand to poke her. And when she moved, I had a heart attack! She seemed so stiff that her suddenly moving scared me to death. I knew she was real, but still, this was creepy. I really am a failure if I'm jumping because of something as ridiculous as that. She briefly introduced herself as Tsumugi Shirogane, the ultimate cosplayer.

We continued on until we met another person called Rantarou Amami. He was quite suspicious if I might say so. He apparently forgot his talent.

Next, we met Himiko Yumeno the ultimate magician or what she likes to be called ultimate mage and Tenko Chabashira the ultimate aikido master. I felt quite uncomfortable around the second girl, she seems to have a huge distrust towards men...I'm happy I had Kaede with me.

Next was Miu Iruma the ultimate inventor who was a bit too perverted for me. Ok she was A LOT too perverted. I'm happy this conversation was so short.

After searching around a bit more we found an odd pair in a classroom. One was the ultimate robot Kiibo and the other the ultimate supreme leader Kokichi Ouma. To be honest, I was worried that Kiibo might be working with the monokubs because he's a robot, but now I really doubt that and not just because this thought is robophobic no,no.

Regarding the "surpreme leader", he claimed to have ten thousand followers in his secret organization. For me this seemed implausible, so I asked him for the name of his organisation directly, but he told me it was secret, so he couldn't say it. Regardless, he then admitted that some things he said were lies which makes me know I was right about doubting his words. Some of it must be true though or he wouldn't have his ultimate title.

We also met other ültimates that were in the same situation as me and Kaede. Unfortunately, there were no real clues about our location, except a huge cage-like wall surrounding us.

As soon as we all were finished looking around the school the monitors which were hanging everywhere lit up. A black and white teddy bear could be seen on the screen

"We have a school announcement! Everyone, please gather at the gym!"

As soon as this was said the monitor faded to black again.

Kaede and I quickly headed to the meeting place, like everyone else.

Upon arriving we were greeted by this black and white bear-thing that we saw on the screen.

„Hello, you bastards! I'm your headmaster Monokuma and pleased to welcome you all to your new school! It was quite a hassle to build and some parts of the facility are unfortunately still under construction, but regardless I hope you will still enjoy your stay at the academy for gifted juveniles! You-"

Kaito Momota interrupted Monokuma "What do you mean enjoy your stay?! Do you expect us to-"

"Stoooooooop! I was just about to explain! Maybe I should add a rule later, hmm.. But as I was about to say, you will stay here unless you do something."

"And what do we have to do?" Rantarou asked obviously suspicious of the bear.

"You have to disturb the peace and by that I mean kill someone! You can use any method to your liking! Stabbing, chocking, burning, drowning, poisoning, crushing…Whatever you want! UPUPUPUPU! If you do that you'll be the blackened. You wouldn't want to be caught though! There's a trial after every murder to determine the killer, so if you get caught you'll be executed! If the blackened aren't found out though they are free to go as promised and the rest get's executed instead!"

Why do we have to kill each other? This is horrible!...I'm interested how the trial works though, will we just all guess who we think it is or will there be actual arguing and a discussion about the evidence. Either way I have to try and collect as much evidence as possible when this happens. Getting the others to believe me will be quite difficult especially. Maybe they will doubt me. Maybe they will think the truth is disgusting. Maybe,- Wait I shouldn't think that. I'm sure no one will kill someone just so they can get out. Especially because even if they would be allowed to leave, they would only land in prison afterwards.

*Also, each one of you will have-"

"Daddy! We have a huge problem! The rooms aren't ready yet!"

"What! But we need them now! Which one of you brats was in charge of it?!"

"Monosuke! He was too busy designing the love hotel with Monophanie and forgot that he had to build the dorm building as well"

"Monosuke, that good for nothing brat! Well, there's no other choice but, to open the casino area a little earlier….

Hey students I have the special offer of staying in the love hotel for free until the dorms are ready! It's normally 500 monocoins for every day so you are very lucky I give you this opportunity!"

"That's just because we don't have any coins with us or I'm sure you'd charge us to death!" Ouma-kun chimed in jokingly but was ignored.

Monokuma continued talking.

"….I just wanted to say something important before I was interrupted…well, never mind! I'll tell you tomorrow!" And with that he disappeared, leaving the students confused over what happened just now.

"Akamatsu-san , what do you think we should do?" I asked the girl next to me

"Well, for now I think we should search the school for a second time, maybe we overlooked something that could've helped us out immensely!"

"Well, maybe you are right. We just have to inspect the school-area even better." He doubted they'd find something, but decided to lie so he wouldn't crush Kaede's hope.

Before they went outside, Gonta had something urgent to tell everyone "Gonta found manhole! Maybe it's exit out of school!"

That peaked my interest. How come I didn't notice? I couldn't hold myself back and asked "How and where did you find it?"

"Oh, Gonta was searching for bugs and accidentally found it in the backyard. Gonta couldn't find any bugs though."

"It's a really good find! Thank you Gonta!" Kaede replied enthusiastically to which Gonta began to lightly blush"

"You don't have to thank Gonta! That's what gentlemen do! Gonta want to be gentleman!"

We all were led to the manhole by Gonta. I'm a bit surprised though that I didn't see it earlier. It's like it popped up suddenly…Weird. The lid of the manhole was very heavy but, the bug enthusiast removed it without a sweat. That reminded me that even when Gonta is not the cleverest, you shouldn't underestimate him.

There was actually a way out of the school below the manhole but, it had so many traps that no matter how much we tried we didn't even get close to the exist.

After a while I just couldn't do it anymore. I knew the exit was right there but reaching it just seemed impossible. Every one of us was exasperated and out of breath.

"Wait, we can't give up. This time we'll surely do it!"

Kaede tried to spurn us on but, I couldn't continue on "I'm sorry Akamatsu-san but-"

I got cut off by none other than Ouma-kun.

"Knock it off already. You're free to keep trying on your own, but forcing us to join you is basically torture. You know what really hurts? Being denied the right to give up in an impossible situation…You won't let us give up and no matter what we say, you have the moral high ground..That doesn't sound like torture to you? When you say we can't give up, you're not inspiring us—you're strong arming us!"

The others agreed with him. While I have to admit that I actually think that too, he shouldn't have said it so bluntly. Kaede was just trying to motivate us, we shouldn't be angry with her. She didn't deserve it. Everyone left her except Momota-kun and me, but since we couldn't do anything with only 3 people we decided to go out of the manhole as well.

Out there everyone was still gathered together and Monokuma popped up.

" Hello you bastards! The love hotel is ready! I put a label on every door, so you know where you have to go. It's behind the castle by the way!

We all were tired, so we unfortunately didn't have any other option than to agree but, when we stood in front of the hotel, it was just too much to handle.

The hotel was decorated with the sign "Hotel Kumasutra" and there were flashing pink lights everywhere. Just standing close to it was enough to give you eye cancer (not literally, please don't take this seriously, detectives can joke too).

Without any other option we had to be brave and enter this building of hell. I soon found a room with a picture of me on the door so I entered.

God! The room was just as bright as the outside!

I seriously contemplated exiting this room again and just sleeping on the grass outside but when I sat on the bed I noticed that the bed is very soft, in fact it's the softest bed you could ever imagine. It felt like sitting on a cloud. It seems I judged the room too early, I mean if the lights are off I don't have to see the horrible room decoration.

Anyway, I searched through the room and noticed that the drawer was filled with the same identical clothes I wore and some pyjamas.

I took one with me and entered the bathroom. I honestly was so relieved when I saw that this room was spared by the pinkness.

Feeling slightly better I took off my shirt and I immediately saw something strange. I ran to the sink mirror and saw a mark on my chest. It was a purple-blue heart with a mask.


End file.
